The Melody's Call
by YukiKitsune95
Summary: There was once a girl afraid of relationships with people yet, feels lonely. For comfort she blows her feelings into music with her flute. What happens when she is discovered by a group showered with popularity, but with a secret obsession with music. A story of breaking free and friendship. Maybe a slight touch of romance : sorry if the summary sucks. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Melody's Call**

The haunting melody of a beautifully composed piece filled the hallway, as I stood transfixed by its tune. Quickly, I slung my music bag over my shoulder and silently made my way down the deserted hallway, following the melody to its composer. With every step I took, the tune got louder and louder. Finally, after a few twists and turns, I came upon the isolated music room in which I always practiced. Light illuminated the room like a small sun in the darkness.

Slowly, I stood on the tips of my toes and peeked inside. A boy slightly older than me with raven black hair was seated at the piano. His fingers danced effortlessly on the piano keys like an eagle at flight. With skill and precision, each key was accurately pressed and a new note added to the rhythm. Its melody flowed out dynamically from the interior of the piano into the ears of listeners sending them into a trace. I sighed in awe as I witnessed his mastery.

Without warning, his fingers froze abruptly, stopping the flow of the song. Before I had time to step away from the door, he jerked his head around, freezing my movements with just one intense look. That was when I saw the identity of the pianist. It was him.

It was been a month since I enrolled in Konoha Gakuen, a prestigious school known for its excellence in both academics and extra-curricular activities. Being generally shy and quiet, I did not have any friends. One of the main reasons being that the students there could not put up with people who possessed such low self confidence of themselves, like yours truly. Barely able to form a sentence without stuttering, most of the students would simply avoid my presence as if I was a leper. The small handful that actually noticed me would endlessly harass me with taunts and hurtful comments. Although I tried dismissing them as pure childishness, the words uttered their sharp tongues still stung.

It was during this stressful month that I discovered the music room. Isolated and forgotten, I would allow my sorrows to flow into my breath through the nickel mouthpiece of my flute. The melody produced would resonated throughout the small room and fill up the hollow space in my heart for a little while. It was with temporary assurance that I could cope with the loneliness that surrounded me. I began going there everyday after school and this continued for a month.

Itachi Uchiha, the school's latest heartthrob. Two years older than me, he was known as the prodigy of the school, excelling in both academics and sports. His good looks and withdrawn attitude sent all the girls swooning the moment they laid their eyes on him.

In my opinion however, Itachi seemed to carry an air of discontentment and arrogance. It was also slightly hinted with a touch loneliness, as he was always alone. He was nothing like me though. Unlike me, he chose to be alone. Despite his efforts of isolating himself, everyone save me would loyally tag along behind him as if he was a god. All of this did not concern me much. All I cared about was getting through school with good grades as my family, the Hyuga clan expected me to do so as the heiress, in addition to playing my flute.

One day, after school, I had been packing up some things to take to the music room when my ears captured the delicate sound of a piano, woven into a haunting piece. The sound was faint but enchanting. I grabbed my music bag and slammed my locker door shut. Bewitched, I began following the tune without realizing where I was going.

When I came to my senses, I discovered I was standing outside the music room. Wondering who was the master of the song, I craned my neck up and peeked through a small glass window on the door. A boy with jet-black hair sat at the piano, playing it with such passion and skill, seemingly pouring his very being into the song. The melody broke my heart yet filled my soul at the same time. It was beautiful. I breathed out a sigh of pleasure, as I stood mesmerized by the scene before me.

Suddenly, the flow of the melody stopped and I awoke from my daydream only to find Itachi Uchiha staring directly at me from his seat at the piano. His black, onyx eyes portrayed shock, annoyance and a small touch of curiosity. Stunned, I stood rooted to my spot, unsure of what to do. My mind was screaming at me to run as Itachi began advancing towards the door. However, my body stood rigid and would not follow. Then, the door slowly creaked open and there he stood, towering over me as I stared wide-eyed in fear at what he might do. What he did next however left me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned above. Anyway, my first fanfic. Hope it is alrite. A special thanks to my friends who helped me correct my careless mistakes (the whole story was littered with them =.=). Review please, because I really need to improve my writing skills. Thanks ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed, they truly mean a lot to me Just a warning before you read anything. Hinata's pretty timid over here so be prepared for a lot of chaos. Anyways, the usual disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Itachi's cold stares sent shivers up my spine. Goosebumps prickled my skin all over, as I stood paralyzed with fear. As he cleared his throat to speak, I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the incoming insults.<p>

"What up with that face? You act like I'm about to kill you," asked a curious voice.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a puzzled Itachi Uchiha. A rather unusual sight, since he was always so stoic and expressionless. I looked away and nervously stuttered "W-well, I-I-I was j-just p-passing by . . . S-sorry." An awkward silence fell between us.

"So, are you the one who usually plays the flute here?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence between us.

I felt me entire face flare up and I impulsively looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes," Itachi confirmed, his face veering back into its expressionless state. "Hmm, she could be the one," he mumbled to himself, fishing out a notebook from his side pocket before vigorously scribbling something on it.

Curious, I looked up meekly, only to be greeted by the sight of a piece of paper with something sprawled across its page. All I saw was a bunch of squiggly lines that look more like a very badly drawn doodle than alphabets. I gave Itachi a questioning gaze as he returned it uncomfortably, wondering how the school's prodigy was able to possess such illegible handwriting.

"Just read it!" he curtly ordered, looking away with slightly reddened cheeks.

Stifling an urge to laugh, I squinted my eyes as I slowly made out letters from the miserable looking doodle. After a minute of pondering, I read it out slowly.

"Go . . . to class . . . 6A . . . du-during . . . lu-lun-lunch break . . . tomorrow?"

Satisfied, Itachi drew the notebook away from my face. Grasping hold of the paper, he tore it out neatly from his notebook and handed it to me. I slowly took it and stared at it blankly before returning my puzzled gaze at him.

"Don't be late," he reminded me sternly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Without another glance, he solemnly sauntered away, leaving me behind in the deserted corridor. I stared vaguely into empty space, unsure of what just happened. Then, like a bolt out of the blue, reality splashed over me like a bucketful of ice-cold water.

"WHAT!"

My dumbstruck shriek echoed down the hallway and resonated throughout the entire school, signaling the end of an extremely peculiar day.

Class 6A. A desolated classroom. Then again, the school is rather large so it was no surprise that there were many hidden rooms deep within its maze-like interior. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the plain, whitewashed ceiling, recalling what had happened yesterday.

"Yeap, there is no mistaking it," I muttered to myself. "Class 6A."

Looking back down, my eyes caught sight of my watch. It was already five minutes pass one yet I was still hesitant on entering. I sucked in a handsome amount of air and let it all out with a sigh to calm my nerves. Then, before I changed my mind, I firmly griped the cold, metal handle and twisted it open.

"HINATA-CHAN!" a loud voice boomed from out of nowhere.

I yelp and leaped back in fright, only to crash into someone who happened to be standing right behind me. Slightly dizzy, I turned around to apologize to who ever it was before gasping in shock. There lay Itachi Uchiha in a comical state, sprawled across the hard, marble floor. Fear seeped through my veins and my mind numbed when I realized what had done. Instantly, I bowed down and began apologizing profusely, afraid to have angered him.

"Now look what you've done, Naruto," Itachi said wearily, slowly getting back up on his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't know she would be that scared," a spiky-haired blond called out.

I was still blurting out sorry's when Itachi touched my shoulder to silence me. I glanced up and met his serious gaze, my eyes round with terror.

"Please stop looking at me like that. You're making me feel bad,"

"W-why would you f-feel b-bad?" I stammered, twiddling my fingers nervously.

"Well, you keep flashing that terrified look at me, as if I were about to chop you up and boil you for dinner!" he exclaimed, flustered.

My cheeks flushed pink and I looked down at my feet, shifting them uncomfortably.

"S-s-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to offend y-you."

"It's ok. Just please don't do it again," he sighed, rubbing his temples to ease his frustration. I bit my lower lip, feeling rather ashamed of myself. After regaining his composure, Itachi made his way towards the door and gestured for me to come in. I timidly tottered along with Naruto observing our antics in bewilderment.

Just before I stepped through the wooden frame way of the door, I paused. In an effort to lower my racing heartbeat back to its normal rate, I gulped in a few breathes of air and closed my eyes, attempting to banish the ridiculous scenarios that were etched in my mind. Finally, after somehow managing to calm myself, I stepped through the doorway; confident that today's share of surprises had run dry. How wrong I was.

The sight that greeted me the moment I entered the room left my mouth stuck wide open for a few long seconds. In the room, staring at me in fascination, were some of the most popular kids in school. Itachi and Naruto's presence was still acceptable as there were only two of them, with Naruto being the school's top debater and number one fighter at self-defence class. However, as my eyes registered another three sitting casually in the room, my brain began sending panic-signals throughout my entire body, like a CPU going through system overload. There, sitting in full view directly infront of me in all their glory, was Sakura, head-cheerleader and grade-A student, Sasuke, ace at all extra-curricular activities, and Ino, the school's flower, the best at art and psychology.

As tons of information surged through my mind, I began hyperventilating uncontrollably. Masses of black spots clouded my vision and before I could make sense of what was going on, I felt myself loosing consciousness. The last thing I saw was panic plastered across their faces as they rushed towards me, before landing with a thud on the hard classroom floor. Then, it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was alright, though I think I went a little overboard with the chaos. Oh well, adds to fun. I'll do my best to keep updating quickly as my schedule keeps getting tighter by the day. Well, I'd better hit the sack soon as its 1am over here and I'm dead tired. Until next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. My computers hard disk was down and I had to get it ****replaced, something which took awhile. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. They really encourage me in my writing. Usual disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, flashbacks will not become an entire episode. Ok, enjoy then.**

* * *

><p>"You think we scared her?"<p>

"Anyone would be shocked to see us gathered together in a room. It's like we're out to ambush them or something."

Currently I am not sure whether I was still dreaming or not. The whispering of unfamiliar voices kept echoing in my head amidst the darkness. Although I am not if I am conscious, I could feel the back of my head throbbing in pain.

"Still to faint like that, isn't it a bit harsh?"

"Well, she is extremely shy so it's not very surprising that she blacked out on us."

Slowly, my eyelids flutter open and a fuzzy image of several people gathered together cast itself in my mind. I stirred and heavily pushed myself up to an upright position, my hand clasped over my forehead. My actions soon caught the attention of the figures in the room.

"Hey, she's awake!" a spiky-haired blonde exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Urgh, were am I?" I groaned, my head still throbbing. Must have been the impact from when I fainted that caused it.

"Hehe, you're in Class 6A," a melodious voice replied. I glanced up and caught sight of a beautiful platinum blonde with pale blue eye. Her long hair that reached her waistline was tied up in a high ponytail as she smiled sweetly at me. She then handed me an icepack, which I slowly placed on the pulsing lump on my head. As the pain eased itself, I was able to think more clearly. Scanning around, I noticed that the people surrounding me seemed rather familiar. I began straining my brain, trying to yank out any memory about them from its noodle-like interior. Then, it struck me.

"W-what are you all doing here?" I squeaked, staring at them in bewilderment. My heartbeat began racing as my subtle exclamation caught their attention.

"Don't worry, we won't bully you," a pink-haired girl known as Sakura Haruno teased. She flashed a cheerful grin at me in hopes to reassure me. It wasn't helping very much though.

"W-well, t-then why d-d-did you all c-c-call me here t-then?" I stammered, before biting my lower lip in embarrassment. I felt like such a wimp amongst them.

"Hahaha, that timid attitude of yours is pretty amusing. Anyway, I'm sure you know all of us here, seeing the nervous breakdown you got the moment you saw us."

I felt heat prickling up in my cheeks and abruptly looked down before it became obvious.

"Hey billboard brow, don't pick on her!" Ino called out. Her perfect brows were arched into an annoyed expression as she frowned at Sakura.

"Whatever Ino-pig! I'd like to see you do better!" Sakura growled, glaring back at Ino with a face that could be mistaken for a bulldog's.

"Sure, challenge accepted! I'm better with people than you are anyway!"

"Who's the one who got 2nd place in the form? Not you that's for sure!"

Their eyes locked on to each other, glaring at each other like they were ready to kill. A dangerous aura began radiating from the two who seemed to have morphed from pretty, delicate girls to dark, dangerous demons. Fire blazed in their eyes as they shifted into fighting stances, ready to attack at any moment.

"Hey wait guys, please don't fight. We have a guest here," pleaded a worried Naruto whose voice was edged with a hint of fear. The two did look rather scary so it was not very surprising.

"I'll show you, billboard brow!"

"Bring it on, Ino-pig!"

With that, both girls pounced on each other like wild cats, bearing razor-sharp claws as they practically ripped each other apart. In their efforts, they successfully destroyed part of the classroom that was within their range of conflict. Naruto frantically tried stopping them, only to get caught in the crossfire. As they wrestled and screeched at each other, I watched blankly, wondering whether I should intervene.

"Don't worry about them, their always like that," a deep voice spoke casually besides me.

I glanced up to the speaker only to see Sasuke Uchiha, observing the spectacle with a bored expression plastered on his face. Feeling slightly intimidated, I turned the other way and shuffled my feet nervously.

"Yeah," I murmured awkwardly. A few moments of silence passed as we gazed at the brawl while Itachi sat at a far corner of the room, finishing assignments for school.

"So, I guess I should tell you the reason why we called you here," Sasuke began.

That definitely caught my attention. I wiped my head around and stared at him intensely, my large iridescent eyes boring into him. He must have felt slightly pressured, for I could see him inching away, trying to increase the gap between us. This was something new. It was the first time anyone had ever shuffled away from me in fear.

"Ahem!" Sasuke coughed uncomfortably. "Erm, could you please not stare at me like that. Its quite unnerving."

I lightened my gaze and just looked at him impatiently, prodding him to continue his explanation. Sasuke's stiff body relaxed and he began revealing to me the reasons behind this whole meeting.

After a several long minutes of explaining, I rubbed my sore head as I tried to absorb all Sasuke had said. Apparently, the five of them had formed a band and were currently looking for a flutist/vocalist to complete it. Itachi, who had personally selected all of the band members, discovered my talent and wanted me to join. He had also noted that my soft voice was the type that could be trained to sing sweet and alluring melodies, something that went against all my personal vows. I have never sung to anyone except my mother and after she passed away I sealed my voice inside and never sang again. I did not wish to unearth any long, forgotten scars but the feeling of being needed was intriguing. However, there was just one problem.

"Isn't it against school rules to form bands?" I asked Sasuke, puzzled. "You guys could get expelled if you're found out."

"Don't worry, we've got that covered," a cheeky voice called out. It seemed that the girls had ended their spat and had decided to join our conversation. Ino nodded at her statement while Naruto and Sakura grinned mischievously. Somehow it worried me but the group seemed to be confident about it so I just let it slip by.

"So, would you like to join us?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I'm not so sure. This is rather sudden," I hesitated, wondering if I should get myself involved in this risky activity. A part of me longed to join them for their warm and friendly way of speaking drew me in. However, my other half screamed at me not to because if I was caught, my release from school would forever stain my family name and the title heiress would, without doubt, be striped away from me and leave me in shame for the rest of my life.

"I know what you are thinking," Itachi said knowingly, making his way towards our group. "We're both in the same position if we join. For me, taking risks in life is something that is necessary to enjoy life as it is. Its up to you if you want to remain in your comfort zone or break away from it. Either way, I'll respect whatever decision you make,"

Something about Itachi's words rang a bell within me. It was as if a wake-up call had been issued coaxing me to break out of my cage and start making my own choices in life, rather then just routinely following orders from my strict father. I contemplated on my current lifestyle, realizing how restricted and boring it was. Although the title heiress weighed heavily on my shoulders, trying out new things and doing what I was interested in appealed more to me now. It was not like I had taken over the clan yet, right?

Everyone else waited in suspense for my answer. I had been pondering on it for a few minutes now. The more I think about it the clearer it gets. I guess my mind has finally come to a decision. Now to voice it out before it changes. Rivulets of sweat were dripping off Naruto's forehead while the rest eyed me in anticipation as I turned to face them.

"I've thought about it and . . . "

All four of them stiffened and leaned forward in eagerness. Even a few beads of sweat had formed on Itachi's expressionless face. I could feel the tension hanging heavily in the room.

" . . . I've decided to join you guys. That is, if you all will still permit me to join."

The moment those words escaped my lips, every person in the room heaved out a sigh of relief. Then, with wide grins on their faces, they welcomed me warmly into the group. I could not help but giggle at the situation. After all the welcoming, we then ate lunch together; the more outgoing members chatting all the way while the rest of us watched on in amusement.

Once the bell rang, we all parted ways back to our respective classes. Itachi and I walked back together as the business classes for all grades were situated in one block. We did not talk much, though I felt more comfortable walking in silence. I suppose he did too, for he was quiet for most of the walk.

"Band practice starts tomorrow. Come to Class 6A with your flute after school. Don't be late," Itachi reminded me somewhere in the middle of the journey. That was the only thing the he spoke of before lapsing into another period of silence. I just nodded in response and continued the slow walk back to our classes. Upon reaching them, Itachi just nodded and shot me a look to remind me about band practice. Then, he sauntered into his class and disappeared from view.

All through the class I could not concentrate. My mind was still focused on whatever had happened during lunch. The event kept itself stuck in my mind that I could not shake it off no matter how much I tried. Even when I was walking back, I could still visualize what had happened. However, as I thought of them, I could feel warmth seeping in my chest. It felt nice and pleasant. I have not felt happiness in a long time and had long forgotten what it felt like. I wondered if this is what it felt like, warm and comforting. Whatever it was, just wanted it to stay.

Strangely, I was looking forward to tomorrow, something I have never felt before. Usually the very thought of school would make me shudder. I guess this sudden change of pace was really refreshing and I hoped it would stay for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was ok. Wasn't so keen on writing this but oh well, making mistakes is how we learn. May not be updating for awhile due to exams. So screwed for exams. Anyway, until next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Muahahaha, finally freakin' exams are over! Now I can get back to enjoying life without worrying about evil sheets of paper. And mid-term hols almost here. Yes, more free time! Anyway, here's the next chappy. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy it XD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto ****does.**

* * *

><p>The simple clanking of piano keys together with the piercing shriek of heavy metal played hardcore entered my ears, weaving together a symphony of sounds that drew in everyone who was listening. My senses tingled with admiration as I took in every moment the tune was played. Mesmerized, I allowed my eyelids to slide close. The inimitable melody continued effortlessly, conveying images that played themselves like a slideshow in my mind, like a long-forgotten secret waiting to be uncovered. Just as I was about to grasp hold of what it meant . . .<p>

"Earth to HINATA!"

. . . I was rudely hurled back to reality, awakening from my fantasy in a plain and stuffy music room filled with a few people holding musical instruments. One them in particular seemed annoyed. The rest of the group just observed me in amusement, some trying not to laugh.

"Hinata, that was your queue. Focus please!" Itachi snapped, a small but obvious tick mark appearing on his forehead. Hmm, that did not seem like a good sign.

"S-sorry, I-I-I was t-too absorbed in y-your music I-I forgot to p-play," I murmured apologetically, timidly bowing my head down. I could hear Itachi sigh in defeat at my compliment while the rest of the group tittered at his meltdown. A small smile curved on my lips and my eyes caught sight of my nickel flute, which stayed forgotten within the tight grasp of my right hand. Determined not to repeat my mistake, I lifted it up to my lips and nodded at the rest.

"Ok people, let's begin from the top," Ino called out, "and a 1, 2, 3 . . ."

**oOo**

It has been a month since the day I joined the band. I suppose I should list out everyone's roles in the so-called 'Black ANBU'. I truly have no idea where the weird name came from but I don't bother asking. Someone's feelings could get hurt.

First of, we have Itachi who plays the piano, Ino who is the lead vocalist but plays the violin during intro's, Naruto who's on the drums, Sasuke the lead guitarist who also sings during duets, Sakura on the bass and of course yours truly who plays the flute. I was also supposed to play a part in vocals but they haven't trained me for that yet. And I was grateful they didn't, as I was not ready to sing in front of anyone for that matter.

My current life is admittedly much more lively than it had ever been before. Band practice was on every Thursday and Friday; long after school was done for obvious reasons. It usually ended late, and I would end up walking home after darkness had draped the sky in its deepest shade of velvet.

Fortunately, I had Sasuke and Itachi to keep me company. It was more convenient that way, for they lived in the same area as I did which was not very surprising. The rich and powerful usually made homes in the same areas, away from commoners. I often mused on this fact, though not really agreeing on the stereotyping. To bad society was already shaped that way long before I was born, so I did not have much of a say in the matter. Then again, I never had in anything.

While we were walking, Sasuke and Itachi would converse with one another about stuff that I didn't know about. I would just tag along behind them, silently following, like a shadow slipping soundlessly through alleys. The only time I would open my mouth was when they asked me questions and when returning 'goodbyes' upon reaching the huge gates of my family mansion.

As weird as the situation was, I felt more comfortable listening to their conversations rather then sharing my thoughts with them. I suppose they sensed this and respected it, allowing me to get used to their presence and open up at my own pace. Not sure if I ever will though, as I still felt fearful in opening up.

The first few days of joining the band was quite uplifting for a dull, rule abiding person such as myself. But now, I was beginning to feel cautious. The strict and ruthless household that I grew up in has taught me a life long lesson never to trust people so easily.

My sister was a fine example of that. Hanabi would never hesitate to grasp hold onto any weakness I had and use it against me to watch my composure fall. This was pretty normal in the high-class society, the desperate haste for power where you fought tooth and nail for what you had, even at a young age. Nevertheless, it still carved a permanent scar in you when your weak spots get hit.

Lately, after joining the band, all this human contact has begun reopening long concealed wounds, painful memories coming back to haunt me.

Memories of myself at the age of 13 began forcefully portraying themselves in my mind, when Hanabi, two years my junior took advantage of my vulnerability after mother had passed away. My mothers death had hit me the hardest as I was more close to her than anyone else in the family. Knowing I was mentally fragile, Hanabi seized that opportunity to prove to our father that she was more worthy of holding the title of heiress by attacking me mentally during combat, earning her an easy victory (as well as holding a significant amount of power in the society, the Hyuga Clan were also well versed in fighting skills). I could still see the look of shame in my father's opalucid eyes, looking down at me as Hanabi gloated at her victory after defeating me countless of times.

Not a word of comfort or encouragement did I ever receive, only taunts from Hanabi and scolding's by my father, chiding me on my uselessness. Dejected, all I had was a necklace my mother had given me before she passed on, a family heirloom that had been passed down for many generations. It was my only tie I had to my mother and all I had to comfort me. Until Hanabi decided to push me even further by stealing it away from me. However, there is only so much a person can take before reaching their limit.

I could still picture the event, the silver necklace dangling around her neck, shining brightly like an unauthorized trophy, as she smirked in her confidence. My father sat at the highest seat, looking down on us, at his last straw. I knew that if I failed him again, the title of heiress would be bestowed upon Hanabi. All that did not matter much. All I cared about was getting back the closest thing I had to my mother. Anger and frustration was all I felt during that brawl.

That night, Hanabi was left to wallow in her defeat as I reclaimed what was rightfully mine. Never again did I show mercy on my sister during combat, learning from that vulnerable time that ruthlessness was the way things were run here.

After that incident, I shut myself away from human contact, only speaking when I was forced to speak, encasing myself in a cocoon that was impossible to open from the outside. My confidence and self-esteem in tatters, I was terrified of people. I developed my ridiculous stutter because of this. As annoying as it was, I could not help it. Staying away from people did that to you. And if I ever felt the urge to regain human contact, my fear would end up pushing them away again hence, the reason why people find me weird.

The only time when I was able to release myself was by blowing through my nickel flute, composing a tune that signified what ever I felt. It was the only thing that could soothe my nerves. Even that, I did in private.

Although before, I had refused to allow those pass memories to even come to mind, lately after joining the band and regaining human contact, the train of thoughts have begun surging through, raging like nature's force with no control. Restraining my emotions has now become a draining task. Playing my flute was able to sustain me for a while but it was only temporary, the memories playing through my mind endlessly like a never-ending movie. As much as I tried to resist, I knew eventually my wall would crumble, revealing my weakness for all the world witness. The very thought of this frightened me.

At least, during school hours, I felt more secure. As tight as the band members are with each other, they are forced apart since they were in different classes. The only ones who were in the same class were Naruto and Sasuke. Figures why those two are best friends. They did make a very strange pair though, both with contradicting personalities. But then again, opposites attract. And I did not mean that in a romantic way.

Even during recess they had their own groups. Naruto and Sasuke joining the guys while Sakura and Ino joining the girls. Since they were all popular, their respective tables were usually overcrowded and noisy. One admirable thing about all this was that they opened up to everyone, not limiting themselves to the high-class students who usually avoided the middle-classes. All this was observed by me, who remained alone at a single table while listening to the din of recess and surveying the antics of students. Sure, it was a weird hobby but quiet people tend to do that to pass the time.

The only other person who remained just as aloft as me was Itachi. I was not sure why but I'm sure he had his reasons. Having trouble keeping my own emotions in check, I did not wish to prod further. Though, sometimes, I would catch a glimpse of anxiousness and sadness in his usually impassive eyes. What ever it is, it did not involve me so I just brushed it aside. This was my everyday life for a month after I joined the band.

**oOo**

Thursday. Band practice was held as usual in the small, stuffy, secluded music room. After practicing out butts off, we were just lounging around, taking a short break. While the rest of the members chatted, I just sat in a corner of the room, lost in my own thoughts while slurping on a carton of grape juice. This is what I usually did when I wasn't listening to people talk. Lately, it has become more frequent.

The group seemed to be discussing about something serious. Not sure what it was about, but it did not seem to concern me. The members themselves were like strangers to me so I didn't butt into their conversation. That was until Naruto unexpectedly swiveled around to face me.

"Hey Hinata, tell us more about yourself. You've joined our band for about a month and we barely know anything about you,"

Unsure of what to answer, I decided to just state the obvious.

"W-well, my n-n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga. I'm 15 years o-old. I-I play t-the flute," I uttered hesitantly, trying not to reveal too much. I had a feeling my answer was not going to satisfy them though.

The response that I got, a face palm from Naruto and Sakura, and a sweat drop from Ino while the Uchiha brothers just sighed and shot me a poker face. Yeap, they definitely were not satisfied.

"Hmm, how about this. We ask you questions and you just answer," suggested Sakura. She sounded like some police officer interrogating a criminal.

"Ehehe, you don't have to answer if you don't want to though," Ino quickly added, trying to lighten the situation while shooting Sakura a warning glare.

"I-I-I suppose t-that's f-fine," I said in defeat. Even if I did not want to be questioned, the group had their rights too as it was their band that I was joining. Everyone gathered around and turned their attention on me, eager to learn more about the new and elusive member in their group.

"How about we take turns in asking questions," said Ino.

"Seems fair enough," agreed Itachi, his face as emotionless as usual, but with a glint of mischief in his eyes. The other nodded in agreement, sly grins etched across their faces. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll start first," Naruto called out, eager to begin. "So Hinata, what's your favourite food?"

Slightly taken aback, I answered "Erm, I-I g-guess it w-would be r-ramen, but I a-also like s-sweet things"

"Yeah! I like ramen too! Especially miso ramen," Naruto enthusiastically chattered, grinning in kiddish delight before receiving a smack on the head by Sakura.

"Can't you do anything without making noise?" she snapped, annoyed.

"Ow . . . Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered, clutching his head with tears in his eyes. That must have really hurt. Sakura's brutal strength can really get the better of her sometimes.

"Ehem, I guess is my turn now," Sasuke said clearing his throat. "So . . . what do you do during your past time?"

Surprised by the kind of question coming from the second most emotionless kid in school, I was about to answer before,

"Hahaha, that's a weird question coming from you, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto teased, laughing hard.

"Shut up you dope! I'll ask what I want to ask," yelled Sasuke, fuming. It would seem that the one person who could get anyone riled up is Naruto.

"Guys, let Hinata finish answering," Ino interrupted, breaking up the argument before gesturing at me to continue.

"W-well, I-I usually p-play my flute d-during my f-free time,"

"Don't you do anything else?" Sasuke asked, staring at me quizzically.

"Err . . . I-I also like taking a w-walk in t-the park. I-I also enjoy p-playing my cousins g-g-game consoles when I visit h-him. I-I like r-reading and p-painting t-too." Stopping there, I took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Hmm, this isn't so bad after all.

Sasuke seemed satisfied and nodded at his brother. Sitting up, Itachi turned my way, and gazed at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"How long have you been playing the flute? Judging by how good you are, you must have learnt it from a young age,"

"I-I've been playing e-ever since I was five," I hesitantly answered. Good, I did not reveal too much.

"Hmm, I see." Itachi crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at me. Then, he lowered his glance and said nothing more. I had a feeling he must have sensed my reluctance to answer.

"Ok, since Itachi is done I guess it's my turn," Ino cheerfully said. "Do you like drinking tea, Hinata?"

"Y-yea, drinking tea is soothing. My favourite tea is green tea and I enjoy drinking it in a clay cup on a rainy day," I answered before realizing how enthusiastic my answer was. Then I realized I barely stuttered when answering. Damn, Ino was good. Then again, she is No.1 at psychology.

I felt everyone's gaze on me after that. Feeling self-conscious, I ended up staring at the marble floor, trying to avoid their stare

"Wow Ino, you're pretty good at getting answers out of her," Naruto said in amazement.

"Well, I am pretty good with people," Ino smirked.

"Sheesh, stop complementing her. You're going to give her a big-head," Sakura scolded, gritting her teeth. Hmm, she sounded jealous.

"Well, it is true you know so don't deny it," Ino boasted in a singsong voice.

"Whatever . . ." Sakura abruptly said before looking way. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura's cheeks turning slightly pink.

I sweat dropped over their petty argument. After listening to the whole conversation it would seem that they find my sudden bursts of enthusiasm entertaining.

"Everyone in this room has already answered except Sakura," Sasuke simply stated, obviously wanting Sakura to hurry up.

"Right . . ." Sakura said, recovering from her defeat. "So Hinata, how is it like being the heiress of a powerful clan? Do you, like, have to fight for your place and stuff like that?"

My eyes widened at that. I felt like a huge punch just hit my wall with relentless force, as it begins to crack, inch by inch. I could feel my hands going sweaty as I struggled to keep myself composed. A flash of an image entered my head. I forced myself to forget it before it became clear. I did not want to remember anything of the past. Not here especially.

"Well?" Sakura prodded, gazing expectantly at me with her large, emerald eyes. Apparently she did not realize her mistake.

My head was beginning to hurt with all the straining. I bit my lip, hoping the pain would clear my head a bit. All it did was add to the discomfort. Why did those bloody words ever have to leave her mouth? Sakura's ruthlessness was all rounded it would seem, both verbally and physically.

"What sort of question was that, billboard brow?" asked Ino, obviously sensing my distress.

My head throbbed. Feeling light-headed from the effort, I gripped my chair to stop myself from tipping over. I really needed to get out of here. It was too overwhelming.

"A normal one. What other types of questions are there anyway?" Sakura questioned, confused.

"Ugh, you really should learn to-"

"E-excuse me, b-but I-I need some f-fresh air," I simply stated, cutting Ino off. Hastily, I got up from my chair and shot off out of the room and down the corridor. I could not take it anymore. My head was aching so badly I felt like it would explode from the sudden surge of past events.

I found myself on the huge steps outside the schools main entrance. My head hurt so badly I did not even know what direction I had been running to.

Panting, I sank onto the steps. Too exhausted to restrain them any longer, I shut my eyes. With the darkness came the usual display of images. Together with those images, came the usual stabbing pain in my chest. Strangely, it did not bring tears like it usually did. I had become so used to the situation that the tears just ceased to flow.

I sucked in huge amounts of air, then released it before inhaling again, slow and rhythmical. Soon the storm within me began to clear. I lifted my eyelids open again, gazing into the distance as the warm, soothing hues of late afternoon began fading into the deeper, mysterious shades of evening. Finally, I felt at peace as the storm calmed. I wryly continued gazing into the vastness of the school compound, worn out from the episode.

A sudden shifting of feet awoke me from my daze. Swiftly, I wiped my head around and looked up at the figure standing before me.

"Itachi-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that <strong>**was long. Hope it was alrite. It's pretty predictable though. There was a lot of drawling so I hope it didn't bore you guys. For the name of the band I had zero idea on what to call them so . . . yea, random idea that popped in my head. I'm still not very satisfied with it though (=.=) . . . Ok then, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, It's been awhile since i've updated. Really busy since I'm sitting for an important exam this year which is gonna determine my future, A little dramatic, I know :p Anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh, an the usual disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Alright then, enjoy ^^  
><strong>

**Third-person POV**

Hinata flew from the room like an animal hungry for freedom, knocking over her chair in the process, leaving the rest speechless. The entire room fell into a shocked silence as the group tried to register what just happened.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

The whole group turned and shot a disdainful look at Sakura whose mind was clearly not focusing on them. Her eyes, green as a cats, were round with shock as she stared blankly into the dark void beyond the open entrance. As intelligent as she was, it was surprising that she had not figured out her mistake.

"Of course you did, billboard brow!" Ino lashed out, furious. "Anyone with a right mind would know not to ask such sensitive questions to a person they barely know."

"That wasn't personal. Celebrities get asked questions like that live on TV and their fine," Sakura answered indignantly. Ino slapped her forehead in exasperation. Although Sakura's ability in academics and air flips were commendable, her social skills would probably score a fat zero if it could be rated.

"How are you able to compare a celebrity who practically feeds off publicity to Hinata who stutters and flinches at the slightest touch?" Sasuke asked with a voice edged with ice. His cold gaze fell on Sakura, demanding an answer.

"I-I never thought of it . . . that way." Her voice faltered slightly, uneasiness and guilt slowly overcame her she realized the level of her mistake.

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura's cropped, marshmallow pink hair swirled around as she turned towards Naruto, his gaze both soft and stern. "I think you should apologize to Hinata."

Sakura silently looked down at her hands as the gripped tightly onto her skirt. Swallowing her ego, she got up.

"I guess . . . I should apologize," she glumly said, making her way towards the open door. A broad hand abruptly grasped her shoulder, halting her movements.

"I'll talk to her," Itachi curtly said with a distant look in his inexpressive, onyx eyes. "I'm the one who brought her into this." Without another word, he strode into the darkness, disappearing from view.

There was a bit of grumbling but other than that, there were no objections. The group knew that once Itachi made a decision, he would stick to it and there was no stopping him. His decisions were usually the right choices so they usually let it pass by.

The group soon resumed to their usual chatter, turning the anxiousness into a light-hearted atmosphere. Absorbed in their stories, nobody noticed Sakura grasping her shoulder, where Itachi's hand had held it. And nobody noticed the soft shade of pink that subtly glazed her tender, pale cheeks.

**oOo**

**Hinata POV **

Itachi's sudden appearance stunned me a little. Drained, I barely acknowledged his presence and returned my gaze to the area that I had been engrossed in. In understanding, Itachi soundlessly dropped down next to me. The next few minutes was spent gazing at the mid-evening sky, as the sun slowly descended below the horizon, casting a fiery glow over the school compound.

"I'm sorry for what Sakura said just now," a deep voice uttered. I turned and glanced at Itachi; his face was calm as he stared into the distance. "Her mouth maybe a little sharp but she means well."

"W-why would you say sorry for her?" I ask slowly, after pondering on his statement. It didn't make sense that he was apologizing for another person's error.

"Sakura's the type of person who says things without thinking them through. She also hates admitting her own faults. If she came out here instead of me, she'll probably end up making things a lot worse."

I suppose the reason made sense, seeing what had happened just now. With nothing to say, I dropped my gaze towards the wide cobblestone path and rested my chin against my folded knees.

"Besides, it's partially my fault that all this happened as I was the one who brought you into the band," Itachi continued, his voice composed but with a hint of guilt.

If I ever made Itachi feel guilty before, only now did I understand how he felt because now he was making me feel guilty too. It annoyed me because it was not even his mistake. Strangely a month ago, all which would come to mind if faced in a situation like this, was to just crawl away and hide. Now however, I seemed to have lost that ability as well. I guess all I could do now was solve this ridiculous problem.

"It was my choice to join the band since I could have just rejected the offer that day. So whatever that happened, I too, harbor part of the fault," I said. It was all I could come up with. Hope it was enough.

"Heh, never knew a timid person like yourself would be able to come up with such a phrase," Itachi said, chuckling a little. I felt my cheeks going hot at this. Quickly, I glanced away, not wanting him to notice.

"E-erm, I-I-I . . ." Great, Itachi successfully drove away whatever confidence I had just now.

"Well, your back to normal," Itachi stated, his voice hinted with humour. His simple statement immediately silenced me. While I was getting over my embarrassment, Itachi unhurriedly got up and lazily stretched, his face painted orange by the glow of the setting sun. The gentle evening breeze that playfully tousled his clothes and low ponytail tied hair added to the effect.

"Let's head back to the music room, the others are probably waiting," Itachi softly said, a small grin carved on his usually emotionless face. It seemed almost unnatural to see him smile at all. Yet somehow, it suited him.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled before getting up. After dusting myself a little, I ambled off after him. Whilst walking, I realized during our conversation, I barely tripped on my words like I usually did. I guess that's an improvement.

The first thing I did when I reached the music room was to bow down in apology for my sudden behavior. The other's, of course, just brushed it aside and beckoned me to join them in their talk. I took a seat next to Ino, one person I felt comfortable with in the group. Unexpectedly, Sakura flopped down beside me and apologized for just now. I could see her reluctance but I ignored it and just accepted the apology, flashing her a smile in return. I guess she felt better after that as she immediately veered back into her normal self, joining the conversation with a sudden burst of energy.

I observed them in great interest, occasionally responding to their chatter with a giggle or a short answer. Suddenly, they did not seem so foreign anymore. I felt more comfortable in their presence now, after their effort in trying to get to know me. Hmm, perhaps one day, I'll be able to open up to them.

After a few minutes of idle chat, Itachi called us back to practice. We performed a few songs before ending practice. That night, I walked home with the warm feeling in my chest that I haven't felt since a month ago. Although I remained silent, there was a lighter and more carefree atmosphere around me. I think Sasuke and Itachi noticed but they did not comment on anything. When I reached my gates, I bid the two a soft but cheerful goodbye, signaling the end of a bizarre yet interesting day.

**oOo**

The days past by quickly and the crisp autumn days soon changed to frigid winter. With the change of season signaled the oncoming of my first performance together with the band, which so happened to be held two days after Christmas. It did not matter, as my family never celebrated Christmas. My father banned it from the household even before I was born.

Our gig was going to be at a local club where a few other bands were performing as well. It was just for entertainment for people who had nothing better to do with their time during the winter holidays.

Although I was nervous, I tried not to think about it as I had many other things to worry about. One thing is my father's suspicion with me coming back late on Thursdays and Fridays. However, one mention of a school project was enough to keep him satisfied, for now at least.

As the day of the performance approached, I began to wonder how the band members kept their identities secret while performing. Then, the answer revealed itself when one Thursday, Naruto tossed a brown, feathery mask at me. It looked a little like a sparrow as it had a beak on it. It took him some time to explain before I got what it was for. The mask was specifically designed to cover my entire face except my mouth so I would be able to blow my flute. It was a pretty weird idea but at least it served its purpose.

The rest of the group had their own masks as well. Naruto's was a fox, Sasuke a black cat, Itachi a raven, Ino a feathery mask that is suppose to symbolize a swan and Sakura a bunny. Among all the masks only Sakura, Itachi and Naruto's fully covered their faces. It made sense though, as they didn't have to use their mouths during performances.

Two weeks before our live performance, we began practicing using our masks so we would be able to get used to it. It wasn't as easy as it looked, as I had just found out. It gets ridiculously stuffy and it's really hard to breathe. "_Heh, all this hardship just to be able to perform,"_ I often thought to myself during practice.

I'm surprised no one has fainted yet due to the heat and lack of oxygen. Then again, the others are probably used to it having performed before. I thanked Kami I did not faint, as I was tired of looking weak in front of the rest. It was just as well that I stuttered when I talk and blushed at even the slightest form of teasing.

The days went by and finally, it was the last day before our performance. We practiced with enthusiasm, making sure that everything was in place. With everything going smoothly, everyone had full confidence in tomorrow. Well, everyone except me. Although I had been playing well so far, I was nervous. I was scared that I might let them down if I made a mistake. Besides, I don't do well in front of people, what more a whole crowd of them.

While the rest went out to relax a little, Itachi and I opted out. We made our way home in the cold winter night, with the paths covered in white, fluffy snow that crunched beneath our feat. Festive Christmas lights that were draped around the skeletal figures of trees illuminated the way, making it look truly magical.

We were mostly silent during our walk, only talking every now and then about random things that crossed our mind. I could tell our minds where mostly on how our performance will be like tomorrow night. I was still feeling uneasy about tomorrow, as different scenarios' flashed through my head. I tried my best not to show it and I think I did a pretty good job. We trod slowly; the silence was apparent but comforting. Finally, when we reached my gates, I said my usual goodbye and turned to enter.

"Hinata-san . . ."

I stopped in my tracks and turned back. Itachi face had a look of concern on it. It seemed important so I faced him and waited for him to continue.

"Don't worry to much about tomorrow. You'll be fine," he coolly slurred. Then, without another word, he sauntered off into the icy winter night.

Was I that easy to read? The thought rang itself in my head as I glanced up into the clear sky; the full moon was beaming down upon the frozen land, making crystallized icicles glimmer in the darkness. I sighed in anxiousness before opening the door that was located on the huge gates. Stepping through, I closed it with a bang. I hoped what Itachi said was true as I made my way up the path towards my family mansion, in the grave-like silence of the winter night.

**Hmm, I just realized that a lot of things in this story doesn't make sense. Blame it all on my over imaginative mind of mind which can transport me to a different universe in a split second. Again, a little dramatic. Ok, then. Until next time. Which will be a long time to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I did say it was gonna take awhile before I would update but I got too over excited over this and ended up typing it out. Hehe XD So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. It means a lot to me. And yeah, I know a lot of the characters here are a little OOC but i suppose that's the fun of it, somehow. Usual disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of it's character. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I stared straight ahead, unblinking. With eyes as round as saucers, I took in the sight of hundreds of people gazing expectantly at me, waiting for me to start. I could feel my heart hammering furiously against my ribcage.<p>

From all my experiences, nothing would have prepared me for a moment like this; standing awkwardly on a stage in front of a crowd of cheering people with my flute tightly clasp within my small hands. Even my hands were beginning to feel sweaty. My legs soon began shivering like 'Jell O' wobbling on a plate.

I tried breaking eye contact with the crowd but my eyes refused to do so. "_Somebody, help me!_" I plead inwardly, as fear threatened to engulf and immobilize me completely.

**oOo**

The day had started normally enough. I had woken up early to gaze at the faint winter sunrise, which for me signaled a brand new start. As our gig started at 7pm, I had plenty to do until then. I felt anxious about it but tried to cast the feeling away. Since I was meeting up with the rest during lunch, I decided to stretch my legs in my father's vast gardens to pass the time. Leisurely, I strolled around whilst softly humming the tune from my flute solo. It was cold, but I preferred being outside rather then staying within the confinements of my family mansion.

Before I left, I informed father that I would be coming home late. He didn't seem to care and just waved me off. With that taken care of, I hurried towards the meeting spot, hoping I wouldn't be late.

I met up with the rest at a small café where we had our lunch. Everyone was there except the Uchiha brothers who were busy at the moment. After that, we headed straight to the club where a briefing was going to be held before the show later on. The club was new and the manager wanted everything to be perfect for opening night.

At least the briefing would be short, so we had plenty of time to discuss about last minute stuff.

When we reached our destination, we silently slipped through the back door of the community center before putting on our masks. There, we met up with the Uchiha brothers who had been packing and organizing our instruments to be transported.

During the briefing, my mind constantly wondered. I was more focused about how my performance was going to later than whatever the club's manager was telling us.

All I knew was that we were going to be the 1st band up. There only going to be two bands playing tonight so we had a lot of time to play. That meant extra pay.

After the briefing, everything else happened so rapidly. I was whisked off backstage where we had a last minute discussion. When that was over, Ino who was also costume director handed us our clothes and told us to get changed. She then went around personally fixing up our make up, prattling about how looks are important even if we had masks on.

I was only half listening, my mind still on how I would act on stage. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 5. That's when the butterflies entered my stomach. I began counting down the minutes until that terrifying moment.

We all assembled at 6. I have to say, we did look impressive. The theme colour for tonight, according to Ino's taste, was black. Our band had a mysterious and sophisticated aura about it with us clad in our outfits.

I wondered why we had to dress up so lavishly just for a gig. Ino however insisted that it was for show and we had to keep our image.

I didn't have much time to admire it as we went straight to warming up session. The only person who didn't join in was Sasuke as he had already warmed up his voice and fingers privately. Soon enough, the club's manager came backstage and we were on.

It was all a blur when they ushered us on the small stage. I never anticipated the huge number of people that had come to watch. Some were even holding up signboards. I began wondering how famous the 'Black ANBU' really is. After all, we were only one of the huge number of underground bands that existed.

We took our positions. Then, the stage came to life when the stage lights went on. At that, the crowd went wild with hollers and shrieks. I looked at them blankly, my body stiff. It was a good thing I was an instrumentalist that was placed at the back. My rigid and awkward form would have been much too obvious if I was in front.

Ino and Sasuke greeted the crowd who answered with great enthusiasm. After a little interaction with the audience, they sifted to their positions and waited for the cue music.

That was supposed to be me, the starter of the show. Except now, my limbs where to shaky to be of any use. Cold sweat began forming on my brow. My eyes locked onto the crowd who had now gone from a huge racket to a hushed silence with barely even a whisper. The butterflies in my stomach were now wild with movement, frantically trying to find a way out. I squirmed in discomfort at the sensation. "_Somebody get me out of this nightmare!"_ I inwardly scream, trying to force myself to move but unable to find the strength.

"Hinata-chan, you ok?" Somebody whispered.

I snapped out of my trance and turned towards the voice. Naruto was staring at me, his sky-blue eyes spelling out worry.

"I-I d-don't think I-I c-can-"

"Shut your eyes. Forget you're on stage. Imagine we're back in the music room just having fun creating music," another voice whispered. It was deeper than the latter. Itachi looked at me, his face covered with his mask but his eyes had a reassuring look in them. I looked back at Naruto. His eyes emitted confidence as he flashed me a thumbs up sign.

I sucked in a handsome amount of air and shut my eyes. I pictured myself back in the music room. Ino, Itachi, Naruto, everyone was there. I remembered when they had accepted me and tried to get to know me. And for that, I did not want to let them down.

My body stopped shaking. Whatever fear I had just now was replaced by newfound courage. With my eyes sealed shut, I lifted the flute up to my lips and allowed my breath to flow through. The haunting note shattered the silence of the room, capturing everyone's attention.

I continued playing; pouring my thoughts and feelings into every note that escaped the hollow flute. My mind was focused on to one thing only; to play the best I could for those who had accepted me.

The hall remained silent not because they disliked the sound, but because they stood transfixed by the melody that I skillfully weaved. Soon, another sound joined the tooting of the flute. The crashing of piano keys as it effortlessly composed its melody that matched the flutes completely.

Itachi and I played on, totally in synch with one another's tune. With both able to chase the rhythm, we create a harmony that echoed in crescendo throughout the entire auditorium. The audience remained entranced, the music continuously trapping them within its spell.

Then, the spell was broken when Naruto crashed onto his drums, causing ripples of cheers to erupt among the audience. Sasuke and Sakura then joined, strumming on their guitars, adding to the effects. Finally, it was Ino's turn. The moment she opened her mouth, an entrancing voice poured out, captivating everyone in the club.

Energy from our music began spreading amongst the spectators like wildfire. Soon, they were jumping up and down, shrieking and singing to the song. I continued playing, the cheers unheard to me as I was too absorbed in my music.

Deep within me a new sensation stirred. It was nothing like the light-heartedness I usually got when I was playing alone. It felt different, like this time, I was pouring out my feelings to the world as they stood, ready to listen. I was communicating, not through words, but through sounds strung into melody.

The song ended too soon. The moment the last note was played, I felt as if I had just awaked from a dream. That was when I noticed the crowd, giving us standing ovations and asking for more. Whatever uncertainty I had felt previously had now been thrown out the window and replaced with the feeling of elation. The more they cheered, the more new sensations build up within me. I actually felt like I was enjoying myself entertaining people.

"Do you all want more?!" Ino cried out, gaining the attention of the crowd.

"Yes!" The reply echoed from every corner of the auditorium as every single person present yelled out their answer in unison.

"Alright then. And a 1, 2, 3 . . ."

We all broke out into another song, performing enthusiastically. I went on playing, enjoying myself as I created music with the Black ANBU. The others did the same, lighting up as they created magic on stage. It was as if the stage was where they were truly happy, finding it a privilege to entertain and spread their music for all ears to listen.

We played on throughout the night, song after song. Strangely, while performing, we didn't feel tired rather more energized with every song. I guess it must have been adrenaline at work. The cries of the audience too never seemed to lose its energy. Instead, they continued to jump and sway to every note we played.

Finally, at the strike of 10pm, signaled the end of our show. Behind us, the other band was getting ready their equipment, ready to rock the stage after we were done.

For an epic end, we finished off with our final song. It was a song that had been written by the entire group, including me. I put my all into the song since I had also contributed when it was in the making.

It was a slow song, meant to tune down and cool off the audience. The crowd swayed as Ino and Sasuke sang a duet, moving to the beat that Naruto created with his drums. Then at the end, another flute solo.

Everyone stopped playing and I was in the spotlight. This time, I confidently held my head high and blew through with strength. The high and low pitched weaved in and out, forming a complicated and melodious tune that toned down the liveliness of the crowd. Then, at the end of the melody, I blew out a single high pitch note and held it for as long as my breath would permit me. After several seconds, I stopped and slowly held down my flute, satisfied with my performance.

The crowd was silent at first. I began to wonder if I had done something wrong. Then, came a sound of clapping from somewhere in the crowd. It was joined by more, and more until finally the entire area echoed with the sound of clapping and cheering.

The audience began throwing roses at us, and they fell delicately on the stage. Ino and Sasuke answered their show of appreciation by waving back at the crowd. I watched from behind, happy and relieved that all had gone well. Suddenly, I felt my hand being grabbed. The next thing I knew, Ino had dragged me to the center of the stage in the view of everyone.

"Give it up for our newest member, Sparrow!" Ino announced loudly. _Sparrow? Why'd they call me that?_ Loud shrieks and wolf-whistles were heard as they acknowledged me in the band. I didn't have time to think after that as everyone's attention turned to me, standing awkwardly in the center of the stage. Unsure of what to do, I just gave them a small smile and bowed. The cheering intensified as I got up from my bow.

I shifted back to my position behind with the rest of the instrumentalist. Sasuke and Ino gave their final goodbyes and the curtains closed, ending the concert. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. As the other band went on with their sound check, we packed up our things and brought them over to the truck Naruto had borrowed from his uncle.

After everything had been packed up, we went to a toilet in the club and changed. I felt much better after that. The heat from the mask was beginning to get to me at that point. Now since we were 'us' again, we simply walked towards the truck without any care in the world.

Itachi and I watched quietly as the other four jumped into the truck. I was just as well as the instruments needed to be sent back to school and only four people could fit into the truck. Since Sasuke was staying over at Naruto's it was more convenient. As the truck drove of down the street towards Konoha High, Itachi and I began our walk home in the opposite direction.

"Sparrow?" The first thing I asked when we began walking.

"Heh, it's a stage name we give each other. Wouldn't make sense if we called you by your real name on stage when you're trying to hide your identity," Itachi replied, chuckling a little.

"I see. I'm guessing your stage name is Raven?"

"That would be correct. Pretty obvious actually," Itachi said sarcastically, smirking.

Beat from the performance, I couldn't think of a smart answer to his statement. In the end, I giggled a little and kept quiet the rest of the time. I suppose it was awkward but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You know, you were pretty good out there," Itachi voiced out when we had reached the huge metal gates of my family mansion.

"Oh . . . Thank you," I quietly answered. My face remained expressionless but my heart filled up with pride. Finally, I had done something useful that had pleased many.

"Although you did get a case of stage fright at the beginning it all worked out in the end," Itachi added, his voice with a hint of humour in it.

"H-Hey, I couldn't help it. T-The stares, it was overwhelming," I retorted, a little annoyed that he had brought it up.

"I know. It's a common reaction," he said before turning towards the path that led towards his house. "It's getting late. I'd better get going,"

I nodded as he began walking up the path. Then, he stopped and glanced back at my direction.

"You know, throughout the entire conversation, you only stuttered twice," he said, his face passive as if he was laughing inwardly but not showing it. Then, he turned back and sauntered off into the darkness.

His statement flustered me somehow. It seemed like déjà vu all over again from last night. Annoyed, I barged through the small gate and slammed it shut. I grumbled to myself as I made my way up towards the mansion as it loomed over the area.

Unlocking the door, I went in and shut it silently, sighing as I did. It was quiet, as everyone was already asleep. It was just as well as it was 12 am in the morning. Silently, I made my way to the steps that was situated beside the living room.

Out of the blue, light filled the room. Shocked, I turned around. My neck hairs stood on end by what I saw. A cold and hard frown plastered across his face. Long, dark brown hair cascaded down his back. His opelucid eyes had an icy look in them.

I stood frozen, unable to move. His gaze never lifted, staring straight into my very being. My mouth went dry. I tried to say something, but was unable to. I cursed inwardly, hating myself for succumbing to fear so easily. Then again, he was the most feared person in the household.

"Why are you home so late, Hinata?" my father asked, his voice edged with ice as he continued to glare at me with his signature, deep frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that was pretty long. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I'm back. Alright then, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>"Why are you home so late, Hinata?"<p>

I tried to answer, but it was as if my tongue had turned to lead. Even my throat and mouth had gone dry.

"I asked a question." My father's frown never wavered. The dangerous tone of his voice was enough to send little kids to tears.

"I . . . I-I

"Hurry up!" he snapped. I gulped down, my hands shivering.

"I-I was a-at a friends house . . . f-finishing a p-project." I clenched my hands, hoping and hoping he would believe.

"That does not give you the excuse to come home late now, does it?"

"N-no . . . it does not." I have learnt from personal experience that when caught in situations like this, the best thing to do is just agree.

"I expected more from you Hinata. You are the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Showing a good example is your duty." His words felt like weights being added to the burden I was already carrying on my shoulders.

"Y-yes. I-I understand, father."

"I don't ever want to see this happen again. From now on, you are to be home by 10pm." He turned and made his way towards the staircase. Before going up, he turned to glance at me once more. "Disobey me and face the consequences."

A bead of cold sweat dripped down my face. Without another word, my father looked away and went up the staircase. My body remained rigid, not daring to move. Every stride my father took echoed, getting softer and softer with every step. Finally, the faint thump of a door closing was heard.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief and my entire body loosened. I could feel my heartbeat racing like a wild horse on the run. That was close. Especially when I told him my excuse, which of course was all untruths. Every word I had spoken was like treading on thin ice.

Recollecting myself, I toddled upwards on the staircase. My knees still shaky, I heaved myself to my room, slowly shut the door and locked it tightly. A feeling of security washed over me. However, there was also some uncertainty. Somehow, even if my father had let me off the hook, I just had that hunch that he did not believe a single word I had said. The fact that he did not voice it out was terrifying.

Brushing the feeling aside, I washed up and threw myself into bed. It had been a long day and I was absolutely drained. Curling up into covers, I glimpse through what had happen through the day. Just before I fell asleep, it dawned on me that that was the first time I had openly lied.

**oOo**

It was the end of winter break. Even so, it did not mean that winter itself was over. The snow continued floating down and merging softly with the white carpet that covered the earth. To me, they looked like downy, white feathers, drifting aimlessly to wherever the wind took them, so carefree without a worry what so ever. I pained to be like them.

"Misaki-chan!"

Jerking out of my thoughts, I turned to the source of the sound. It was just my tablemate, Misaki and her friend, Yuzu. They seemed to be talking about something. It wasn't like it was my business to know what it was about. I was about to get back to my pastime at gazing out the window when-

"Cat-kun's voice was so dreamy. I almost melted."

Wait a second. That was Sasuke she was talking about. Intrigued, I tilted my head a little and stained to listen.

"I know right. That concert was the blast. I love how awesome Swan-san's voice was. It was so soothing. Made me forget about everything else."

"Speaking of soothing, did you listen to the new member playing. I think they called her Sparrow."

"O. M. G! Her flute was awesome. The tunes just made me feel like I could just screw gravity and float away."

I felt a prickle of heat coming to my cheeks. My lips automatically broke into a grin. I couldn't put a word to what was I feeling right now but it just made me feel tingly all over.

"Err . . . Hyuga-san. What are you smiling at?"

I blinked. Did they just speak to me? They've never spoken to me before. I turn towards them. Both Misaki and Yuzu were staring at me curiously.

"O-oh. N-nothing really. Was j-just thinking of something." I shifted my feet, feeling a little shy.

"Oh," Misaki said briskly before turning towards Yuzu. _She's so weird_, I heard Misaki whisper. Ouch. The funny thing about alphabets is that they can arrange themselves in such a way that they actually hurt. And that word was sharper than the frost when it bites you.

Dejected, I turned back towards the window. Soon, chatters were heard from behind me, as the girls picked up from were they had left off. Ignoring them, I watched the snowflakes fall. Yeah, I really wished I were a snowflake now.

"OHAYO, HINATA-CHAN!"

This time, I nearly got a heart attack. The voice had been loud enough to literally send the whole class into a shocked silence. I glanced up. Naruto was waving at me from the doorway of the class, his cheeky grin forever etched onto his comical face. From the looks of it, he had been handing over handouts to the class monitor when he spotted me.

It soon occurred to me that the whole class was eyeing me intently, waiting in anticipation for me to answer.

"O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun," I gingerly called out. It would be rude not to answer after all. Satisfied, he hands over the pile of paper to the class monitor and charged of down the corridor.

The moment he left, hush whispers buzzed about the classroom. _"She speaks!" "What's Naruto doing talking to a weirdo like her?" "How come he only greeted Hyuga-san?"_ Jeez, they spoke like I wasn't even here.

"Alright you maggots, quit your yapping. Time to get on with the lesson!" a commanding voice bellowed. Instantly, everyone zipped their lips, straightened their backs and turn to face the Math teacher, Mitarashi Anko. She has always been ruthless and terrified every student she taught. "Get your textbooks out and turn to page 95!"

I complied, yanking out my textbooks from my bag. Throughout the entire math lesson, glances and stares would be directed at me every time Anko-sensei turned her back. Some just looked at me weirdly. Others, especially the girls, would be staring daggers. I tried ignoring them, but I couldn't help feeling self-conscious and uncomfortable. Sighing inwardly, I had a feeling my day was not going to go smoothly.

**oOo**

Recess. Finally, I get to escape the stares in my class and head to the canteen. I wasn't hungry in particular but eating gave me an excuse to relax and think. Sitting in my usual spot at the lonesome corner of the cafeteria, I slurped on a cartoon of chilled green tea.

Through the din of recess, I spot Itachi sitting at his table, alone as usual. I wondered at times why he was always alone. He was notably one of the most popular students in school for his looks, grades and athletic achievement. Everyday I would hear Misaki and Yuzu yap about how god-like he was. If so, why was he always alone?

Maybe, it's because he's so god-like that he seemed unreachable. So distant, so perfect, that he's untouchable. Maybe that's what everyone's perspective of him is. Was he really? The Itachi I know is a lot different from that. _I wonder what's he really like?_ I questioned inwardly, casually slurping on my carton of green tea.

My train of thoughts was disturbed by a clatter of trays on the table. I looked up. Ino and Sakura plopped down beside me, flashing broad smiles.

"Alone as always, eh." Sakura unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"You mind if we sit here?" Ino sweetly asked.

A little stunned, it took me a few seconds to respond. "No, not at all." Satisfied, Ino opened her bento and happily tucked in. While they ate, I scanned around the cafeteria, counting the number of heads that had turned towards my table. You could say that the whole cafeteria was staring. And the usual whispers came. _"Now Ino and Sakura are sitting with her?" "Why's that weirdo so special all of a sudden?"_

.

I looked down at my hands, trying to tear away from their gaze yet I could still feel the thousands of eyes boring into me.

"Don't let them get to you," Sakura said, her emerald eyes gazing at me. "Their just jealous."

"They are _not _jealous, they are just confused," Ino says glaring at Sakura. The pinkette barely flinched. She then turned to me, smiling. "You've entertained a crowd of a more than a hundred. This should be nothing to you."

Somehow Ino's words soothed me a little. I almost-_almost_-felt better. I harshly sucked my carton dry of green tea, crumpling it in the process. The tension was building up.

To ease it up, Sakura began talking about random things that crossed her mind. Soon, the both of them were chattering merrily. I simply observed.

Eventually, the stares stopped as people returned to their own affairs. Almost immediately, I felt at ease. I continued watching Sakura and Ino converse, responding whenever they asked me something and giggling occasionally to their jokes.

Sometimes, I would glance over at Itachi. I didn't know why but I felt like I could relate to him somehow. The way people judged him and me, it was different yet in a way, similar. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Waving goodbye to the two, I made my why down the corridor, towards my class.

**oOo**

I ambled down the long hallway. Not really looking forward to class, I lagged along. By now, everyone had already overtaken me, leaving the vast hallway empty.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp tug on my arm. Before I knew it, I was dragged and thrown into a storeroom. Hurriedly I got up but the door slammed shut in my face. I tugged at the handle but it wouldn't budge. I was trapped.

"Freely talking to the popular ones now are we?" a voice spoke from beyond the door. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Why is it that Naruto-kun, Ino-san and Sakura-chan simply come and talk to you? What makes you so special?" Wait, I know those voices. It was Misaki and Yuzu.

"Why are you doing this? Let me out!" It was the first time I had raised my voice in years. Usually I was as timid and meek as a mouse.

"Ah, so you can actually speak. Anyway sweetie, here's the thing. We saw you giving an eye at Itachi just now. Although Naruto, Sakura and Ino are an exception, Itachi's off limits," Misaki uttered sweetly.

Sheesh, she spoke like he belonged to her.

"You'll be staying here for the rest of the day. Think of it as a lesson one gets when they get too chummy with people who are way out of their league." Yuzu giggles at her statement. "Don't worry. We'll let you out after school when you've learnt your lesson.

Then, the pattering of footsteps is heard before, silence.

The storeroom was dark and gloomy. And I _hated_ being in the dark. The lack of colour without the light draws images from within my head. Images that are almost forgotten yet when drawn out bring pain.

Knowing I had to get out somehow, I tried my hand at ramming against the door. After a couple of tries, it was clear that the door was too hard to budge. Sighing in defeat, I flopped onto the floor. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Though, i seem to notice that my characters seem a little ooc. Ok, then, until next time.<strong>


End file.
